Ubi Bakar
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: Tegas, jenius, mirip gunung es, pelit senyum, tidak menoleransi yang memanggilnya tanpa hormat. Itulah Hitsugaya-taichou. Saat kembali ke Junrinan saja dan bertemu Baa-chan, Toushiro tidak menjadi dirinya. Hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang merindukan kehangatan sang nenek dan rutinitas menyantap ubi bakar di tengah hujan salju yang dingin.—OneShot. Kisah singkat Toushiro. RnR?


_Karakter __**Bleach**__ milik __**Tite Kubo**_

_._

_Abaikan saja fakta kalau konpaku tidak pernah lapar. Dan di sini Toushiro sudah pindah dari tempatnya dulu di Junrinan, ke sebuah desa kecil (tapi, masih di Junrinan, sih)_

.

**Ubi Bakar**

.

.

.

"Dua keping."

Toushiro menyodorkan kepingan tembaga lebih banyak. Lalu meraih bungkusan yang terletak di depannya.

"Toushiro, kubilang dua keping, bukan empat keping. Ambil ini."

Toushiro mendorong balik. "Memang harga di papan itu berapa?" Lalu mengedikkan kepala ke papan usang yang terpasang di tiang kanan kedai.

"Khusus untukmu, dua keping saja."

"Anggap aku seperti pelanggan Ji-san yang lain."

Ji-san menghela napas. Diambilnya kembali dua keping tersebut. Sudah tahu betul kalau pemuda yang telah dianggapnya anak sendiri sulit dikalahkan dalam debat.

Toushiro tersenyum lalu perhatiannya beralih pada foto yang terpajang di dinding lapuk. "Toru sudah besar, ya?"

Ji-san ikut menoleh searah Toushiro. Foto sang putra yang duduk di pundaknya sambil memegang pedang kayu. "Ya. Semakin besar dia, semakin besar pula keinginannya untuk menjadi Shinigami hebat sepertimu."

Terkekeh pelan, Toushiro menanggapi. Ia lalu berujar pamit, tapi sebelum melangkah semakin jauh, Ji-san berpesan:

"Sebelum pulang ke Seireitei singgahlah di rumah. Kaoru pasti senang membuatkan _kare _kesukaanmu."

"Ya. Nanti saja," balas Toushiro—

—sebelum berbelok ke kanan dan melalui jalan setapak becek yang diapit dua petak ladang ubi berukuran sama besar. Rute biasa yang ia lewati ketika pulang ke rumah yang terletak di desa kecil pinggiran Junrinan. Bicara tentang desa, tidak akan pernah lepas dari yang namanya pepohonan rindang, petani, dan berpetak-petak ladang. Barisan pohon dengan batang besar nan kokoh dan rimbunan daun lebat memagari berhektar-hektar ladang yang dijalari ubi siap panen. Daun lebarnya yang basah karena embun memadati hampir setiap petak. Damainya pedesaan kian terasa ketika suara rombongan itik yang digiring pulang sahut-menyahut. Seolah tidak mau kalah, tiga ekor kerbau gemuk ikut mengisi musik orkestra di sore itu. Dengan kayu dan perintah khas para penggembala, mereka dengan tertib pulang ke kandang. Sementara para petani melepas lelah di pondok kayu yang berdiri di pinggir ladang. Saling bercengkerama sambil menyantap kudapan sebelum kembali ke gubuk yang mereka sebut rumah.

"Oh, Toushiro, kau pulang?"

Toushiro berhenti, melayani sapaan seorang petani yang juga tetangganya dengan mengangkat tangan dan juga menyahut 'Ya'. Pria itu tampak bersiap-siap untuk pulang setelah melepas letih dengan tidur-tiduran sebentar.

"Ah, Toushiro, kau semakin tampan saja!"

Istrinya yang sedang membereskan piring langsung berjalan tergesa-gesa, melewati sepetak ladang. Wanita itu memang suka heboh sendiri jika anak muda ini pulang.

"Pasti pacarmu banyak, ya!"

Toushiro maklum saja, dan memilih beralih topik. "Baa-chan ada di rumah?" Karena kalau tidak, berjam-jam lamanya ia akan habiskan hanya untuk ditanya-tanya tentang tetek bengek pacaran.

"Ah, tidak. Dia sedang di pasar bersama Miki."

.

.

.

Hari telah semakin sore ketika Toushiro menginjakkan kaki di lokasi pasar yang mulai sepi. Para pedagang mulai siap kembali ke gubuk masing-masing dengan membereskan barang dagangan, dan melipat lapak. Meruntuhkan tenda plastik biru bagi yang berdagang di atas balai-balai kemudian ikut dijejalkan ke dalam gerobak. Bagi pedagang ikan atau daging, mereka meletakkan terlebih dulu ke dalam kardus gabus yang dilapisi plastik hitam dan es sebelum menyusun di gerobak kayu.

Setelah lama menyusuri, Toushiro akhirnya menemukan orang yang dicari di persimpangan gang. Mereka membelakanginya sambil bersusah payah menarik gerobak. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, si kapten muda langsung mengejar.

"Ah, Toushiro-niichan!"

Gadis kecil berkuncir dua, Miki, menyapanya dengan girang begitu ia tiba di samping mereka.

Toushiro tersenyum saja lalu menoleh pada Baa-chan yang kaget, namun kerinduan yang tak kalah besar dengan cucunya terpancar dari mata sayunya. Pelan, ia melepas tangan hangat Baa-chan di pegangan gerobak.

"Biar aku saja."

Toushiro lalu menggantikan Baa-chan menarik gerobak, melewati jalan berair di gang yang hanya selebar satu setengah meter. Baa-chan dan Miki membantu dengan mendorongnya. Bagaimanapun gerobak itu lumayan berat dengan ubi yang masih memenuhi setengah gerobak. Dagangan Baa-chan tidak begitu laku hari ini.

Mereka menikung dan mulai melintasi jalan tanjakan. Perlu dua kali tenaga melalui jalan ini. Tapi Toushiro berupaya semampunya agar tidak menyusahkan Baa-chan dan Miki di belakangnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, beberapa buah ubi berjatuhan, menggelinding menuruni jalan. Kelihatannya ada bagian gerobak yang bolong. Miki yang memang punya tenaga ekstra kemudian memungutinya dengan penuh semangat dan tanpa mengeluh.

Langit jingga mulai beranjak lembayung. Butiran-butiran putih dari langit menyusul tak lama.

Toushiro mendadak ingat musim dingin tahun kemarin. Saat salju turun, ada menu yang jauh lebih enak disantap daripada ubi rebus.

Ubi bakar.

.

.

.

Kampung halaman, rumah, dan keluarga. Mereka lah yang bisa menepis sikap tegas, pemarah, dingin, dan cuek seorang Toushiro. Desa di pinggiran Junrinan, gubuk yang luasnya hanya seberapa, dan sang nenek. Ketiga unsur itulah yang bisa membuat Toushiro menjadi lembut, sensitif, hangat, dan peduli.

Singkatnya, di dalam gubuk kecil dan di hadapan perempuan ringkih yang dipanggil Baa-chan, Toushiro hanyalah pemuda biasa yang rindu kasih sayang.

"Kenapa, Baa-chan, tidak bilang-bilang dulu?"

Jadi jangan heran jika Toushiro tidak ragu untuk protes dengan kegiatan berdagang ubi sang nenek.

"Kau berharap Baa-chan duduk-duduk dan tidak melakukan apa pun?"

Tapi jika ditanya kenapa? Alasan Baa-chan adalah lantaran jelas tahu bahwa sang cucu akan melarangnya.

Di pinggir pintu, Toushiro memungut kulit kelapa tua. Setelah terasa cukup, sisa kulit kelapa yang berceceran ditendangnya masuk, dan memerhatikan sisa kayu bakar. Tinggal satu ikat dan jumlah tersebut tentu tidak cukup untuk musim dingin yang masih tersisa dua bulan. Tampaknya besok dan sisa libur yang cuma tiga hari harus ia habiskan di tengah hutan dan mengumpulkan beberapa puluh ikat.

Ia kemudian menghampiri Baa-chan yang sedang duduk di _tatami_. Dikatakannya, "Bukan begitu. Hanya ... Baa-chan bisa mengerjakan sesuatu yang tidak berat."

Dibantu Baa-chan, Toushiro meletakkan dan menyusun bongkahan kulit kelapa di _irori_.

"Menjajakan ubi itu tidak berat, Toushiro. Apalagi Baa-chan dibantu Miki."

Dengan membakar selembar kertas, dan melemparnya ke _irori_, api mulai melahap tumpukan kulit kelapa.

"Kalau begitu, pasarnya saat sore hari saja. Jangan yang pagi juga."

Baa-chan tersenyum dan mengiyakan. Kalau tidak, Toushiro bisa jadi tidak akan pulang ke Seireitei karena kelewat cemas padanya. Bahkan pindah ke desa ini juga lantaran desakan sang cucu yang menganggap hidup di sini jauh lebih nyaman daripada tempat mereka dulu. Ya, desa ini memang sangat nyaman. Cocok untuk menghabiskan masa tua. Bukan hanya karena suasana damai dan udara yang sejuk, tapi terlebih warganya yang sangat ramah. Mereka memperlakukan Baa-chan dan Toushiro seperti keluarga sendiri. Ji-san dan Kaoru (istrinya), dan orangtua Miki adalah contohnya.

"Baa-chan mau ambil ubi mentahnya dulu."

"Tidak, aku sudah beli."

"Apa?"

"Baa-chan kan suka ubi kuning." Toushiro berjalan ke gerobak dan mengambil tas selempang beserta bungkusan ubi yang diletakkan di atas tumpukan ubi jalar putih. "Aku membelinya di tempat Ji-san sebelum ke sini."

Ia lalu kembali duduk di samping Baa-chan, mengeluarkan empat buah ubi kuning sebesar kepalan tangan. Sekarang, yang diperlukan hanyalah menunggu api padam dan kulit kelapa yang kecoklatan jadi memerah panas. Setelah itu, dua buah ubi diletakkan di bawah tumpukan bara. Tinggal tunggu matang, Toushiro memilih ke belakang meraih ember, lalu ke sungai yang tidak jauh dari gubuk kecilnya. Saat kembali dan selesai menuang air di gentong kayu, dua buah ubi bakar telah siap santap di piring tanah liat.

Ia duduk bersila. Lalu menerima ubi yang telah dibungkus kertas oleh Baa-chan. Mengupas kulit yang panas menghitam sebelum melumat daging kuning nan lembut ke mulutnya.

_Nyam! Nyam!_

"Jadi, siapa namanya?" tanya Baa-chan. Ia mengupas kulit ubi bakar yang satunya. "Baa-chan penasaran."

Toushiro masih mengunyah ketika balik bertanya, "Siapa maksud Baa-chan?"

"Pacarmu. Siapa lagi?"

Toushiro langsung tersedak dan meneguk air dari gayung kayu yang diulurkan Baa-chan.

"Bagaimana Baa-chan tahu?" tanyanya, setelah kembali kalem.

"Baa-chan tidak hidup bersamamu satu atau dua tahun, Toushiro. Jadi, siapa namanya?"

Percuma saja jika Toushiro mengelak.

"Rukia," jawabnya jujur dengan wajah merona.

"Rukia," Baa-chan mengulangi. Ia tersenyum. "Nama yang cantik. Kenapa tidak mengajaknya?"

"Dia sedang bertugas di Karakura, sebuah kota di Dunia Manusia."

"Dia sibuk, ya."

"Dia seorang letnan."

"Seperti Momo?"

"Ya."

"Ajak dia ke sini kalau sudah pulang."

Tanpa pikir dua kali, Toushiro menyahut, "Iya."

Satu ubi bakar telah habis disantap Toushiro. Ia lalu mengupas satu ubi bakar yang baru matang meski piringnya berisi ubi yang telah dikupas—ubi yang dikupas Baa-chan. Tapi ubi yang kini dikupasnya sendiri bukan untuknya, tapi—"Aku beli ubi kuning bukan untukku, tapi untuk Baa-chan."

Senyum hangat merekah di wajah keriput Baa-chan. "Tapi kau juga sangat menyukainya." Lalu menerima uluran ubi yang dikupaskan oleh sang cucu. Khusus untuknya.

Hujan salju kian deras di luar sana. Gubuk yang hanya berpondasi kayu tipis tidak cukup melindungi keluarga kecil ini dari dingin yang menusuk tulang. Menyadari Baa-chan sedikit menggigil, Toushiro menggunakan kayu terakhir, dan menyusunnya di tungku setelah menyingkirkan bekas bara api. Si jago merah memanas, dan menghangatkan Baa-chan yang begitu menikmati ubi terakhirnya di malam itu. Toushiro pun kembali melahap ubinya yang masih tersisa sepotong.

"Ubinya manis," komentar Baa-chan.

"Ubi Ji-san memang selalu manis."

"Rukia suka ubi bakar?"

"Dia suka semua makanan."

"Kalau dia datang, kita makan ubi bakar lagi. Bertiga."

Dan di hari bersalju di malam ini, bersama lidah api di tungku dan Baa-chan di sampingnya, kehangatan yang dirindukan Toushiro kian tercipta. Jangan lupa dengan ubi bakar yang mendadak jadi makanan terlezat yang pernah ia santap.

Nyam! Nyam!

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

**A/N** : Fic yg muncul gara2 dibilangin ma temen kalo hampir semua fic saya tuh berat alias pake mikir, dan disaranin buat fic dgn plot yg simpel. Nyari ide, dan ketemu pas nonton scene Kosaku Aizawa dan neneknya di Code Blue. Eh langsung ngingetin ma Toushiro dan Baa-chan, dan jadilah fic ini, hehe.

Semoga terhibur ya temen2.

**Ray Kousen7**

**17 Juli 2013**


End file.
